


The Cat Outside the Door

by starsabove



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsabove/pseuds/starsabove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is bored. Molly is not pleased. Toby is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat Outside the Door

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by OccasionallyCreative's take on mobidmegz's challenge to pick a sleeping position and write a small drabble based on that chosen position. I used position E.
> 
> Image: http://25.media.tumblr.com/047b9c647627f9086f7d9219b58af99a/tumblr_ms25bhYFyw1rmkh24o1_500.jpg
> 
> This is my first fic ever, at all, period, first writing piece I've posted anywhere, actually, so any feedback helps! Thanks!

Doctor Margaret Hooper, London's greatest pathologist, is engaged to a five-year-old. Well, not exactly, but at the moment Molly feels the comparison was a fairly strong one.

"Why not?"  
"Because, Sherlock, he is MY cat and I will not have him... violated!"

Scowling, the consulting detective fingers the electric clippers menacingly. "Your cat is in no danger. In fact, the process will most likely make him more comfortable, as I imagine fur in August can be unpleasantly warm."

Molly, narrowing her eyes at the man, draws the grey feline closer to her chest. "And since when have you been concerned for Toby's wellbeing?" The cat in question, oblivious to the matters being discussed at present, peers out from between his owner's arms, his pink nose twitching.

Sherlock snorts, but quickly assumes a more solemn expression when he sees the look Molly gives him. "Very well. I require cat hair for an experiment, and since there is a cat very conveniently located in this flat, I thought it much simpler to collect samples from Toby, rather than go in search of another."

Molly sighs and burrows her face in Toby's fur as if to collect her strength, before raising her eyes back up to her fiancee. "Sherlock, we talked about this. No experiments on Toby... no matter how indirect!" she adds quickly when Sherlock begins to open his mouth. "Find something else to do."

"Everything else is boring," he grumbles, reluctantly placing the clippers in her outstretched hand. Molly turns away to replace them in their proper place at the back of the bathroom cabinet, and then leads Sherlock back out to the kitchen, missing (fortunately for Sherlock) the glare he directs at the cat than now peeks over her shoulder.

Still one-handed, Molly reaches into the cabinets and withdraws two mugs, pausing to scratch Toby between the ears before filling the kettle. She glances back at Sherlock, who now leans against the wall, looking disgruntled. "What happened to that case with the missing feet? I thought you were interested?"

"Links to a Brazilian drug cartel. I closed it - too dangerous." Molly looks up in surprise, setting aside the tea bag. "What? Really? I mean, it's good you stopped then, but I didn't think you would... you know, care."

Sherlock looks a little embarrassed. "I didn't, but then you informed me of... our latest development," His eyes flick downwards towards her abdomen at this, and he clears his throat before continuing, "and I decided that perhaps safety was the best course of action."

Molly is silent for a moment, and then places another kiss atop Toby's head before carefully lowering him to the ground. She quickly crosses to where Sherlock stands and pulls his head down to press her lips to his with bruising force. "I love you," she whispers fiercely.

Sherlock smiles against her mouth. "Does that mean I can get my samples?" "No!" Molly swats at his arm, then smirks. "But I can think of something else to keep you busy." Grinning, Sherlock pulls her closer. "Really?" "Definitely."

Sherlock lowers his mouth to the crook of her neck and nips, making her gasp. "Well then," he growls. "I suppose we better get on with it."

Molly pulls away to switch off the whistling kettle. "We're not going to have much time for tea, are we?" She giggles as Sherlock steps behind her and grabs her waist. "None at all."

Grabbing his hand, Molly leads Sherlock to the bedroom, laughing as he trips over Toby in the doorway. "Get this damn cat out of here!" he groans. Dropping his hand, Molly climbs up on the bed to wait for Sherlock as he bends over to pick up the offending feline.

He has just closed the door after the cat when there is the sound of a bullet pushing though flesh (he knows it too well) and Molly lets out a small gasp. Sherlock spins around, seeing only the red blossoming over her chest before he registers the sudden searing pain under his ribcage (not a headshot, they couldn't even get a compenent sniper). He falls, leaking blood onto the cream-colored rug Molly insisted in buying ( _I don't like having cold feet in the morning_ , she always said, and of course he gave in, it never took long for him to give in to her,) and his mind is racing and Mrs. Hudson is out for the weekend visiting her sister in Brighton and John and Mary took the baby to go see Harry who has actually kept off the booze this time and Lestrade is out at the pub with Anderson and Donovan and won't be back in the office for another hour and Mycroft disabled the cameras in the bedroom a long time ago and his phone's in the pocket of his coat which is on the back of the door in the living room and it's so far away and it _hurts_ and Molly Molly _Molly_ , and he's crawling now, dragging himself to her and he's almost completely on the bed but he can't _breathe_.

It is far too late when Doctor John Watson, Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers, comes up the stairs to find a small grey cat crying outside the bedroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! I know it's dark but this was the first thing I thought of when I saw the image... Please leave feedback! Anything helps! Un-betaed and not Brit-picked, so please let me know if I got anything wrong.Thanks!


End file.
